User talk:TeddyBear74
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cavi's TD Series Chat For Admins Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan i'm on this chat i on this chatEveryone wants to be my friend JK :) 14:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) i'm on the chat!! 17:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) go in this chatEveryone wants to be my friend JK :) 19:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the chat :D !!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 09:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you here or Not ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I have Ines or Katheryn or Maryvette [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ines.png|Ines Katheryn_By_Cavi74.png|Katheryn Maryvette_74_(1).png|Maryvette I am in [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 09:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) K I'm here and I deleted the message. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 17:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) =D I'm alittle sad about Skyler leaving in episode 9, but I promise I won't tell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 17:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) And also, I'm alittle confused. I saw that Samantha was going to debut at the merge, but Przemek was being really mean a few months ago. Why are we rewarding him with his character coming back? You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 17:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. That clears some things up. Thanks! =D Ph and congrats with Sam debuting! You really deserve it! You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 17:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and check it out! I got a new signature! My favorite song! Tonight we gon' leave it on the floor 18:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You know what I just noticed? For both of my favorite couples, the girl always goes first! Bridgemma- Emma went in episode 5. Skydex- Skyler's going in episode 9! That's so wierd! Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 18:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That is so wierd! I'm cursed! Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 22:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe my curse can be broken if Nick gets elimanated before Lauren. Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 22:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Below your number of edits, where it says “My favorite wikis” you can see this wiki on the bottom... NICO.WAS.HERE· Hey Hey Hey! I made you something! The reason Emma's dressed in her Behind the Cameras outfit is cause I heard you say that you wern't really digging her original design. Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 17:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC)